Cylinder liners for internal combustion engines consist predominantly of gray cast iron alloys with lamellar graphitization embedded in pearlitic microstructure. In particular after the introduction of new technologies as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), it was observed an increase on the demand of diesel engines. This growth is surrounded by requirements such as: less fuel consumption, emissions reduction, and larger power output and torque. Improved performance, as operation efficiency and engine power density are being achieved by the rise of combustion chamber pressures, particularly for diesel engines. For diesel passenger cars, peak firing pressures in excess of 160 bar or 180 bar can be expected. Heavy-duty truck engines are expected to achieve peak cylinder pressures (PCP) up to 240 bar.
It would be desirable to develop a cylinder liner formed from an alloy and/or made from a more efficient process that increases the materials and reliability thereof.